Hitherto, a game system is known which more appropriately matches players who have play skills close to each other, against each other (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-144367). In such a game system, a value representing a player's play skill that is strength of play is used as an ability rating. Players having ability rating values close to each other are selected and determined as players who perform match-up play against each other.
In the above game system, the rates are merely used for opponent selection.
Therefore, it is an object of the exemplary embodiments to provide an unprecedented new game system that uses rates as described above.
In order to attain the object described above, the following configuration examples are exemplified.
A configuration example is directed to a game system for performing game processing including a versus game in which a match-up against another player is held and a developing game in which a predetermined development target is developed, the game system including a versus game processing section, an index data storage section, an index update section, a determination section, a first parameter change section, and a presentation section. The versus game processing section is configured to perform a versus game process against another player. The index data storage section is configured to store index data that varies on the basis of a win/loss result of a player in the versus game by the versus game processing section. The index update section is configured to update the index data on the basis of the win/loss result of the player in the versus game by the versus game processing section. The determination section is configured to determine whether the index data has satisfied a predetermined condition. The first parameter change section is configured to change a first parameter associated with a first object included in the predetermined development target when it is determined that the predetermined condition has been satisfied. The presentation section is configured to present an image of the first object in which the changed first parameter is reflected, to the player. For the object, a meaning of an object group including a plurality of object is also included.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to provide a new-form game in which an index based on a win/loss result in a versus game can be reflected in a game factor other than the versus game.
In another configuration example, the game system may further include a game selection section configured to selectively execute the versus game and the developing game.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to synergistically enhance motivations of the player for both the versus game and the developing game.
In another configuration example, the index data may be a rate (sometimes referred to as rating) indicating ability of the player at the game by a predetermined value.
According to the above configuration example, the skill or ability of the player at the game can be reflected, for example, in a game factor in which a predetermined object is developed. In addition, the effort or the like of the player at the versus game can be visually presented to the player. Accordingly, the motivation of the player for the game can be synergistically enhanced.
In another configuration example, the index update section may cause a value of the index data to rise or fall on the basis of a win for the player as a result of the versus game, and may cause the value of the index data to rise or fall on the basis of a loss for the player as a result of the versus game. Furthermore, the value of the index data may be a value that increases or decreases on the basis of the win/loss result of the player in the versus game, and the index update section may increase the value of the index data when the player wins as a result of the versus game, and may decrease the value of the index data when the player loses as a result of the versus game.
According to the above configuration example, the index can be presented to the player in an easy-to-understand form.
In another configuration example, the game system may further include a selection section configured to select another player having a value close to the index data of the player, as an opponent in the versus game process. In addition, the selection section may select a plurality of the opponents as opponent candidates, and the game system may further include: a candidate display section configured to display the plurality of opponent candidates such that any of the plurality of opponent candidates is selectable; and an opponent selection section configured to select any of the plurality of opponent candidates on the basis of an operation of the player.
According to the above configuration example, players having close ability at the game can be caused to play the versus game against each other, and the entertaining features of the game can be enhanced.
In another configuration example, when the value of the index data exceeds a predetermined threshold, the determination section may determine that the predetermined condition has been satisfied.
According to the above configuration example, for example, it is possible to show a value of the index at which the parameter regarding the predetermined object can be changed, to the player in an easy-to-understand form.
In another configuration example, when it is determined that the index data has satisfied the predetermined condition, the first parameter change section may change the first parameter without needing an operation of the player. In addition, the presentation section may change an appearance of the first object on the basis of change of the first parameter, and may present the first object.
According to the above configuration example, since the appearance of the predetermined object automatically changes, a sense of surprise can be given to the player, and the motivation for game play can be enhanced.
In another configuration example, the game system may further include a second parameter change section configured to change a second parameter on the basis of an operation of the player, the second parameter being associated with a second object included in the predetermined development target and being different from the first parameter. In addition, the presentation section further presents an image of the second object based on the second parameter changed by the second parameter change section, to the player. Furthermore, when it is determined that the index data has satisfied the predetermined condition, change of the second parameter based on an operation of the player by the second parameter change section may become possible.
According to the above configuration example, as a game factor in which the index is reflected, for example, it is possible to present the second object in addition to the first object. Thus, regarding the game factor in which the index is reflected, the entertaining features can be further enhanced.
In another configuration example, a value of the first parameter may not return to a value that is a value before the change by the first parameter change section, even when the predetermined condition becomes unsatisfied due to variation of the index data after the index data has satisfied the predetermined condition.
According to the above configuration example, the motivation of the player for the game is not decreased, and it is possible to maintain the motivation of the player for the game.
In another configuration example, the versus game processing section may perform determination of the win/loss by comparing scores of the player and an opponent in the versus game, and the index update section may determine a variation amount of the index data on the basis of the score of the player. Alternatively, the index update section may determine a variation amount of the index data on the basis of the score of the opponent.
According to the above configuration example, for example, the index can be decreased by a value based on the score of the player when the player lose the versus game, and can be increased by a value based on the score of the opponent when the player wins the versus game. Accordingly, the variation of the index can be presented to the player in an easy-to-understand form.
In another configuration example, the game system may further include a match-up parameter change section configured to change a versus game parameter to be used in the versus game process, on the basis of the first parameter changed by the first parameter change section.
According to the above configuration example, two motivations, that is, a motivation for the versus game and a motivation to change (e.g., grow) the predetermined object in which the first parameter is reflected, can be synergistically enhanced, and the entertaining features of the game can be further enhanced.
In another configuration example, the predetermined development target may be a town including a plurality of objects, and the first object may be the object that can be arranged in the town.
According to the above configuration example, for example, the entertaining features of a developing game in which a “town” including many objects such as buildings is caused to grow, can be further enhanced.
According to the present embodiment, an unprecedented new game in which an index based on a win/loss result in a versus game can be reflected in a game factor other than the versus game.